Give Me Strength
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: Seeing how much Midoriya has grown is making Bakugo feel weak. Thankfully, his childhood friend is on hand to change that. A BakuDeku smut one-shot. Enjoy!


Give Me Strength

Bakugo uncrossed his legs and stretched, laying back on his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling of his room. Drab and uninspiring, it was painted a sickly white. This of course was the original colour of all the hero dorms; Bakugo had just never cared for changing it. He was too busy training for that.

It was also a sight he had gotten used to seeing over the past two days. Since his late night 'altercation' that had led to his temporary suspension, he hadn't seen much of anything besides the inside of his room. He didn't have to, but he had chosen to stay away from his flatmates and the communal areas. His pride was shot, and even after the events of that night, he was still hurting inside.

 _Knock knock_.

Bakugo was on his feet in an instant, clambering from his bed and leaping to the door. He took hold of the handle and made sure it was locked.

 _Who could that possibly be?_ he thought, pushing his ear up against the door.

He hadn't had any visitors, but why would he? Everyone knew to leave him well enough alone- especially at times like these.

"Kacchan," came a nervous voice from the corridor.

Bakugo growled. "Deku…"

The two of them hadn't spoken since All Might had confronted them at the conclusion of their fight. Bakugo had won the battle, partially come to terms with All Might's retirement even, but he still felt weak. It was a bittersweet victory that only seemed to bring with it a feeling of helplessness in the face of Deku's progress; evidently he was getting better- how much longer before he was totally superior in every way?

"Leave," Bakugo shouted bluntly.

"I need to talk to you." Deku's voice was laced with concern. This annoyed Bakugo even more. He didn't need his pity.

"Not until you open the door."

Bakugo banged his fist against the door in frustration. It was true, he really wouldn't leave if he didn't. Deku was _that_ persistent. Relenting, Bakugo unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He peered out to find Deku staring back, his round green eyes wide with surprise. He mustn't have expected that to work.

"Kacchan you can't stay in there all day," he remarked, shaking his head.

"I can do what I like." Bakugo tried to shut the door, but Deku's foot was now in the way. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Bakugo tried again to close the door, but was this time met by Deku's whole body in the way. Before he could protest further, Deku had pushed it open enough to use his smaller and leaner body to slip inside. Pushing past him, he stumbled gracelessly into his room.

Bakugo was incensed. He quickly locked the door and turned to face him, ready for a fight.

"You shouldn't have done that," he fumed, punching at his palm to fire off a small explosion. The shelves shook and the windows rattled as the compression from the blast rippled the air.

Deku remained unmoved. "Just tell me what's wrong…" he pleaded. "You've not come out of here since our fight."

"Nothing is wrong with me, now get out."

"Is this about All Might?"

Bakugo's eye twitched with indignation. "Deku… just get out."

"Is it not enough for you that you beat me? Is that it?"

Bakugo had had enough. He surged forwards and grabbed him by the collar. "I swear if you don't leave within the next five seconds I'm going to ki-"

Bakugo's breath caught in his throat as Deku leaned in and crashed their lips together, taking him completely by surprise.

 _What… what was this idiot doing?!_

He stumbled back a little, unsure of what to do next.

He should have been resisting, tearing Deku's head off and putting him through the wall, but the tender heat of his lips was compelling him not to. They were soft like velvet and hot like fire, quelling his anger and seemingly pacifying him.

Those same lips soon broke free and began to wander along and up his jawline, dragging roughly over his skin. Deku kissed and nipped as he went, his mouth stopping just below his ear.

"Kacchan…" he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over his lobe. "You beat me, okay? You're so much better… and so much stronger."

Bakugo swallowed hard. He felt a sudden twitch down below, his body betraying him.

 _Why did it feel so good to hear that?_

A heat was now pooling in his stomach, his pulse starting to race. He stood motionless, his fingers still gripping Deku's collar.

"Say it again," he demanded, loosening his grip and pushing him up against the wall. He splayed his hands either side of his head, effectively pinning him there.

Deku bit his lip. He looked nervous, but Bakugo had a feeling he knew what he was up to.

"Y-You're better than me," he whispered, "at everything. I look up to you and I want to be like you… I can only dream of being as good a hero as you someday."

Bakugo felt another twitch, his pants now becoming uncomfortably tight.

 _This is wrong_ , he told himself. Deku shouldn't be able to make him feel this way- and let alone with just his pathetic words. So why did it feel so _right_? And why didn't he seem to care?

Looking down upon him like this, seeing him so helpless and submissive… it gave Bakugo a feeling of superiority he had not felt in a long time.

Grabbing Deku just below the collar, he slipped his fingers into his shirt and pulled. The fabric tore with ease, buttons flying off in all directions. His shirt now hung loosely from his shoulders, exposing the scarred chest and taught muscles beneath.

"Again," he demanded once more.

Deku took a hold of his arm and began layering it with kisses, his breath hot and heavy.

"Kacchan you're so strong," he simpered, squeezing and caressing his biceps. Bakugo flexed them in response, earning him an appreciative hum of approval. "Your muscles are so big…"

In this moment, Bakugo felt more powerful than he had ever done before; and it was a massive turn on. These compliments normally would have been hollow and meaningless coming from anyone else, but from Deku…

"They're not the only thing that's big," he boasted confidently, lost in the rush.

Deku let out a short gasp and smirked. A light dusting of pink had settled across his cheeks, masking his childlike innocence with a splash of impurity. He leaned back and set his hands upon his belt. Bakugo slapped them away immediately. Shaking his head, he took a firm hold of his shoulders and span him around, swapping places with him.

Now with his back to the wall, Bakugo forced Deku to his knees. Unbuckling his belt, he threw it to the floor and slipped down his pants, his underwear following shortly after. He didn't feel an ounce of shame as his erection sprang free, its tip already dripping with anticipation.

Deku gasped once again, his lips parted in a show of genuine surprise. He kneeled closer and simply stared at it, eyes wide.

"Wow Kacchan, you're so-"

Deku's words were lost as Bakugo forcefully thrust his cock into his mouth, silencing him. He quickly pulled out again, leaving Deku coughing and spluttering at his feet. Bucking his hips, he pushed his cock along his now rosy cheek, smearing it with a thick trail of precum.

"Suck," he commanded.

Deku obeyed. Panting, he curled his fingers around him and brought the tip closer to his mouth. Lolling his tongue out, he licked at the underside of his cock, lapping at it like an obedient pet. Jolts of pleasure shot up Bakugo's abdomen, racking his body with satisfaction.

It wasn't enough though. He needed more control than this. He had to show Deku that he was stronger and better, and that he should respect his superiority.

Taking a fistful of his messy green hair, Bakugo thrust further into his mouth before pulling him the length of his cock, from tip to base. Deku gagged and choked, the sound of which gave Bakugo an unusual feeling inside. He almost felt bad for him.

His flicker of concern quickly faded however as Deku began to suck, his head bobbing back and forth as he moved swiftly along his length, wet lips dragging softly over the sensitive skin there. Bakugo glanced down to find Deku gazing up at him, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes wide with desire. The sight of him like this was intoxicating. Bakugo groaned and tightened his grip on his hair, earning him a stifled yelp. He tugged on it, pulling him further down his cock until he was all the way in, his entire length filling his mouth and throat.

Deku resisted the urge to gag. He set his hands upon Bakugo's thighs in anticipation of what was to come. He gripped the muscles there tightly, his fingernails digging sharply into his skin.

Bakugo was in complete control, and he knew it. He had Deku right where he wanted him. Holding his head still, he bucked his hips and began to thrust into his mouth. He threw his head back immediately, the wet heat of his throat causing him to let slip a heavy, shameless moan.

With every roll of his hips Bakugo was taking a gamble. He was getting close. The sensation was intense and the power he held exhilarating; it wouldn't be long before the knot in his stomach began to unravel.

He shut his eyes, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. His other senses dulled, he was left to focus on the obscene slurping and choking noises filling his ears. As much as they turned him on, he found himself missing the sight of Deku's face. Wondering how that could be, he glanced down at him through lidded eyes. He bit his tongue and tensed at the sight of his innocent face. Coupled with the pronounced bulge in his throat, this was one gamble too many for Bakugo.

He pulled hard on Deku's hair and began to thrust wildly. He could feel his throat tightening around him, his muscles spasming as he gasped for breath. Bakugo didn't last much longer.

He came with a loud cry, his hot release spilling from his cock and down his throat. The sensation was indescribable, as was the satisfaction he was feeling as he lazily pulled out of his mouth.

Deku fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. He reached for a nearby water bottle and took a sip before getting back to his feet. He pulled his torn shirt around him and smiled at Bakugo, a candy red blush covering his face and neck.

"I hope you feel better," he said quietly, his voice a little hoarse. He pulled the torn remains of his shirt around himself and made for the door.

"Wait." Bakugo tugged his pants from his ankles and rose to his feet. He stood before him in nothing but his shirt.

Deku tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to his exposed lower half.

"How did you know?" Bakugo's voice was as stern and snappy as always.

"How did I know what, Kacchan?" Deku blinked innocently back at him.

 _That I needed that_ , Bakugo thought. _That I'd like it so much._

"Never mind," he grumbled. Some things were best left unanswered, he reasoned.

Deku nodded, evidently confused. "Will you come downstairs now?" he asked, opening the door to his room and peering out.

"I'll think about it…"

He smiled and stepped out into the hallway.

"Deku!" Bakugo barked after him.

He reappeared in the doorway again a second later.

"If you tell a soul about this, I'll kill you… and put a new shirt on for fuck's sake."

He nodded back at him in understanding. "You know, I can help you out more often if you like, just say the word… big boy."

Bakugo didn't say anything as Deku swung the door shut, smirking. He listened to him scamper off down the hallway.

Slumping down on his bed, he thought to himself about what had just happened between the two of them.

They'd crossed so many lines today, he didn't even know where to begin. Amongst all the uncertainty he was feeling, he knew only one thing for sure: he felt good for the first time in a long while.

Rising to his feet, he slipped his pants back on and made for the door. He opened it and headed for the kitchen. As he neared, he heard the voices of some of his flatmates. He peered around the corner to see Kaminari, Iida and Deku sat round the table.

"What's with the new shirt Midoriya? You weren't wearing that one this morning."

"Thought I'd have a bit of a workout before dinner." Deku sounded nervous.

"Well, whatever. Hey is it true Bakugo beat you in a fight the other night?"

"He did."

There was a gasp from the other two boys.

"How?! Your power is next level, man."

"There's no way I could beat him right now. His power, his body… they were too much for me. Trust me, he's a lot stronger than any of us."

Bakugo grinned.


End file.
